If These Walls Could Talk - Part 2
by Crea314
Summary: Manticore's Golden Generation -- X5 -- has a story all its own. Chapters 1-4 have been re-edited and updated. Please read and review. (read Part 1 first)
1. Changes in the Air

Part 2: The Golden Generation   
  
Changes in the Air:   
  
  
The X5 group had as much, if not a little more, feline DNA then X2. This time, however, the researchers and genetic engineers had done it right. Designed to be officers, the X5 had more combat skills then X1 and X3 combined, along with superior intelligence to X4, advanced motor control, perfect photographic memory, lightning fast reflexes, the list went on and on. After hearing the predictions for this generation, I wondered how they could create anything beyond.   
  
Personally, I was most impressed with the 'super human' abilities, which, to my knowledge, the other X generations did not have - or if they did, the abilities were minimal and un-tested. X5 could see very in the dark, had telescopic vision, highly sensitive hearing... they could mentally calculate the velocity of a speeding bullet in time to get out of its way! Wish I could do that! And of course, they shared the X generational abilities of being able to run blindingly fast and jump really high -- to name a few.   
  
As officers, X5s were designed to be independent. Lydecker knew this could potentially be a slight risk, but he seemed confident in his ability to handle and refine the X5 independent gene while still remaining their superior. I'm sure he was warned about soldiers being too independent, thinking too much for themselves. But for whatever reason, Lydecker had faith in this new generation.  
  
The first X5 was born in 1998, a male. He was to be known as X5-599. He was closely followed by X5-656, a female. In less then two years they had all been born, the youngest in 2001, X5-452, female. In totally, some 45 new soldiers were brought to life behind Manticore walls. They were split into three groups of 15. One group to a block. Each block trained together, ate together, learned together. Only once they were a little older - about 5 - did they start participating in whole group activities with all three blocks.  
  
Now, this is purely my personal conclusion, but I'm not convinced all X5 DNA was created equal. I'm betting they kept tweaking and fiddling with the DNA a bit, changing little things and such. I only say this because, from what I've seen, there is a slight range in ability. How to explain ... okay, if one were to plot a graph of X5 ability verses time, it would start out real high, dip just a tiny bit in the middle, and rise back up, the last dot just a tad above the first. I only say this because, well, there's something special about that young one.   
  
I was going to have more contact with this group then I had had with any of the others. See, in the months before the first X5s were born, Lydecker had Manticore remodeled slightly to satisfy the X5 independence. Rooms and hallways were opened up to allow the X5s to have "free rein" of Manticore. They could come and go from Blocks 12, 13, and 14 (their generation's area) as they pleased. That is of course, if they weren't training, studying, or otherwise occupied. In other words, I might see one wandering about a little bit, but at first these encounters were few and far between.  
  
In reality, X5 was allowed to wander through maybe a quarter of the building. They could, as one would expect, get to the training courses and sparring areas. But they could also get to parts of the Control Center and Sector 9, along with places like the mess hall and infirmary. Most of Manticore was long hallways with big windows - most of which they were allowed to wander through, but most of the doors that the hallways lead to were locked. X5 was not allowed anywhere near the other X generations, nor were they allowed into the main parts of sector 9, where the experiments were done (unless they were the subjects of course). They were also allowed into the basement, but seldom did anyone go down there, unless specifically ordered to.  
  
For all their independent wandering, they would still have to be watched. And watch closely. Independence was a delicate thing, you had to give some, but not too much to tip the balance. I was put in charge of monitoring X5 whereabouts when they got to wandering. To achieve this, new surveillance equipment was installed; new cameras with nice microphones now, and new surveillance screens. I had access to all this from the comfort of my own little office. I kept track of them and recorded their whereabouts when I saw one wandering. Sometimes I would wonder what it would be like to be one of those kids, did they know that every move they made was potentially being watched? Did they have any understanding of what was going on and why? Questions. Manticore was still the same old building -- always full of mystery no matter how much you found out. 


	2. Growing Up Quickly

Growing Up Quickly:   
  
  
As infants, X5s were treated just like all the other generations before them. Crying was ignored, they were put into a strict schedule of feeding, sleeping, learning, and playtime. Playtime was always fun to watch -- they rolled around like little cubs, play-fighting and wrestling. When they could stand, they stood at attention. When they could walk, they marched together.   
  
They regarded the training obstacle courses for the first time as little toddlers. It must have looked like a huge playground. Ropes to climb, monkey bars, tires to run through... it was all there. And they were eager to get at it once they laid eyes on the course. Those kids would spend hours out there. At first they were allowed to run around and play freely, but that didn't last long. As soon as they had figured out all the courses and different obstacles, they were put into teams and drilled through exercises repeatedly. Over and over they were drilled, until their movements were precise, quick reactions to a familiar challenge.   
  
Their play fighting was turned quickly into directed sparring. They were learning techniques and different fighting moves before normal kids could walk on their own. I poked my head into a sparring room one day, just to see what was going on. It is quite a sight to see little toddlers being drilled in different stances and Kung Fu moves. Their little yells on the execution of each different move made hardly enough noise to be heard in the hall, yet I could already see the power that would soon flow out of their limbs and prove they were the ultimate fighting machine.  
  
By their third year, the X5s were exceeding the previous X generation by a large margin. Lydecker, as is imaginable, walked around almost cheerfully. His sharp yells were heard much less often echoing through the hallways. His staff lightened up and everyone was in better spirits. Lydecker almost seemed...excited. He was obviously proud of this group, the X5s. So far, they were everything he'd ever dreamed of. His creation, his inspiration, finally taking on a physical form.   
  
I walked into the aquatic center one day in the early spring of the X5s' fifth year. I had a couple drains and tiles to check out, see what needed replacement. Lydecker was in there with the X5s -- they were underwater. He motioned me over.   
  
"They're going for a record today," he announced, "They've been doing four minutes under regularly now. We're going for four and a half today." He told me, indicating to the stopwatch he held.  
  
"Impressive, sir." A weak response, but it was all I could come up with after that info. I guess I didn't fully understand what the need or purpose of this exercise was.  
  
"Yes, we're at 3:45 now." Lydecker glanced at his stopwatch.   
  
I watched, curious. They looked perfectly calm under there, standing on the bottom. There was about a foot of water over their heads. All eyes were open, looking up through the water, starring directly at Lydecker. At 4:10, one started to struggle. When he didn't rise to the surface I realized with shock that they were harnessed to the bottom -- not down there on their own accord but strapped in to either succeed or drown. I glanced at Lydecker -- his face was set. They were staying down there for 4:30, or they would inhale a lot of water. I turned back in time to see X5-452 make a sympathetic calming gesture to the struggling X5, who then visibly controlled himself. X5-599 was obviously fully aware of what was going on, and glared up through the water at Lydecker, accusingly. Lydecker ignored him.   
  
4:30. The harnesses snapped open and they rose quickly to the surface. Lydecker rewarded them with a "Good work, soldiers, now get showered, changed, and report to classroom 48 in 20 minutes." And then he left, leaving TAC leaders in charge. I couldn't seem to walk away with him, curiosity held me in my place. X5-452 glanced at X5-599, who swam over to the X5 who had struggled.   
  
"Are you all right?" X5-452 asked.   
  
"Yeah," was the weak reply.   
  
"Take him back to the locker rooms and help him," X5-599 said to X5-452. She nodded curtly and led the boy away. I noticed a protective 'come near him and you'll regret it' look on X5-599's face when he regarded the TAC leaders. He then nodded to the other X5s, and they all moved out together. Obviously they were a highly efficient team, with many un-spoken signals and excellent communication.  
  
I realized later that evening that I had never, in all my years at Manticore, heard a prototype speak. With surprise I realized they had sounded more like thirty-year-old soldiers, not the four and five-year-old kids that they really were. I wasn't sure what I thought about that, only that it was different and definitely not what I had expected. If I'd expected anything. 


	3. A New Assignment

A New Assignment:   
  
  
There was a knock on my door -- Lydecker. I waved him in.   
  
"What did you think of my X5s today, Jones?" He asked, referring to their underwater accomplishments.   
  
"Very impressive, sir. Will they ever go longer then 4:30?" I asked.  
  
"We'll see, it's likely though." He sounded very confident in their ability.   
  
"X5-599 seems...a bit protective of them all," I offered. Trying to explain my interpretations of his actions.   
  
"Yes, that one. He surprised all of us by showing such protective behavior... He's naturally fallen into the CO position of that group. Made it easier on me, didn't have to pick one." Lydecker explained. He seemed both proud of 599, and worried about his leadership.  
  
"Looked like he had an ally in that young one, X5-452 I think." I commented, hoping to draw out another tidbit of information.   
  
"Yes, my best two..." he said, almost under his breath, "Though I doubt she'll listen to him forever; too independent." A small, secretive smile formed at the corners of his mouth. I wondered what made him say that. He continued. "They're a very tightly knit group -- more like brothers and sisters then teammates. Not at all like the other X groups." His tone was neutral, I couldn't tell if he wanted them acting in such a way or not.   
  
"I see," I replied, nodding.   
  
"Well, to get to the point of my visit, I want you to design a test for my kids. Use the building and grounds -- no one knows them better then you. Test their minds, make them search for numbers, colors, any information this building is hiding that you know of." He spoke not like he would speak to a young captain he was giving orders to.  
  
"I can do that for you, sir, but why me?" After all, PhDs were running around everywhere. It wasn't like I was a genius on skills testing either.  
  
"Like I said, you know every inch of Manticore -- and all its secrets. Use that knowledge. Besides, I know you had a good military background before coming here. You know what I want, and I'll have my TAC leaders lend you a hand." I nodded. He must have looked into my personal history -- not that I minded. I had grown up on a base -- well, many bases -- under a strict, military-style father.   
  
"What's my time frame, sir?" I asked, becoming interested in my new assignment.  
  
"Can you get it up and ready in a week?" He asked.  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem, sir." I replied.  
  
"Excellent. Good day Jones." And he left.   
  
  
Design a test...using secrets of Manticore. Interesting. Lydecker had come to the right person for that project. I smiled. It would seem that all I had worked hard to learn was finally going to be useful. I was glad I had stuck around all these years. 


	4. Visits

Visits:   
  
  
I was up late that night, running ideas for this test through my mind. My door was open and I would glance up occasionally from my desk into the hall -- it somehow helped me get ideas, made me think about the building. At about 2:00 in the morning I glanced out my door -- and almost jumped out skin. X5-452 was standing there, not five feet from me.   
  
'How'd she get there!? I didn't hear a thing!' I thought to myself. She registered my surprise. I looked at her for a second -- large dark eyes, hair that looked like it would've been dark had it been allowed to grow.   
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked a bit sharply. She tensed at the question.   
  
"Sorry sir, I don't sleep." Then, with some hesitation, "I noticed you were in the aquatic center today." She looked cautiously at me, her dark eyes unblinking.   
  
Damn, these kids don't miss a thing. I nodded, "Yes, I was there." I tried to soften my tone so she would be more comfortable.  
  
"Permission to speak sir." She asked in her perfect soldier tone.  
  
"You don't have to call me sir, and yes, you may speak." That seemed to make her uncomfortable, maybe I should've let her say 'sir.' After a moment of consideration, she continued.   
  
"What's your number?" She asked.   
  
"I don't have one." I replied, after having to register what she meant by number.  
  
"You don't have a barcode?" A perplexed look formed on her face.   
  
"No, I have a name." I explained.   
  
I saw the question on her face 'What's a name?' but I knew she wouldn't ask, so I told her:   
  
"A name is sort of like a number, only more personal." Oops, I'd forgotten she didn't know words like 'personal.' I could see from the look on her face that she was confused.  
  
"More...individual, it gives you your own identity." Further explained, forgetting for the moment that she was taught about teamwork, not the individual. She raised her eyebrows ever so slightly.   
  
"My name is Jones." I offered. Something seemed to make more sense to her. After a moment, she ventured at another question.   
  
"Lydecker is a name then, isn't it?" She asked, putting two and two together.  
  
"Why, yes, it is." I answered, impressed. She nodded in understanding, but remained silent.   
  
"There are many names, more then anyone could count. Here, wait a minute." I logged online and pulled up a page with a couple hundred different names.   
"And there are lots more besides these," I said, scrolling down the page. She carefully walked up behind me and scanned the list as it zipped by on the screen.   
  
"I can give you this list, if you'd like." She just looked at me with her large, dark eyes, and shook her head slightly. Oh right, I'd forgotten about the X5 photographic memory. I looked back at the screen for a moment, wondering what it would be like to memorize everything instantly. When I turned to look back, she was gone.   
  
  
I ran into X5-452 once more that week. I was up late again, designing my test. She was exploring the hallways. We bumped into each other in the hallway going towards Sector 9.   
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, a bit surprised, but try not to sound accusing. She jumped into her 'at attention' stance immediately.   
  
"At easy," I said, trying to calm her, the thought of trying to gain her trust filtered through my mind.   
  
"Maybe you could help me." I said, continuing. She raised her eyebrows ever so slightly at that. 'Ahh, the X5 independent attitude is ever-present in this one.' I thought with a smiled.   
  
"See, I need to get a replacement switch for that box up there," I indicated to a switch box that was up near the ceiling, about 15 feet up. "I need the serial number -- it's on the side."   
  
She glanced up, scanned it, and replied, "048 6910 2201"   
  
"Thanks." I said. I hadn't really needed that number; I just wanted to know how far they could see -- to help me get the right level of difficulty for the test. I glanced back at her; she had a slight hint of suspicion on her face -- had she known I didn't really need that number? After a moment of contemplation, she ventured to talk, on her own, without asking permission. It wasn't much, just:   
  
"I gotta get back to Block 12." With that, she turned and left. 


	5. Exceeding Standards

Exceeding Standards:   
  
It was simple. The X5s were given the list that I had made up; they had to find what the listed items were and figure out how they were all connected. The TAC leaders had helped me put it all together and a psychologist had cleared it. We were set. My test was designed to make the X5s use their training and abilities, along with problem solving and logical thinking skills. Lydecker seemed impressed -- we were both looking forward to seeing how they would do.   
  
The first few items they found with relative ease -- they were just serial numbers of things that had been replaced back when the X2s had been around. The serial numbers led them to find out when and why those items had been replaced.   
  
X1-547 was also on their list. While the X5s weren't allowed to have contact with him, there were other ways to find information about him.   
  
The X1s that were still on the base lived up on the 4th floor. The X5s weren't allowed on that floor, of course. But they were allowed on the 6th floor -- which is where they started. There were files stored in the west wing up there on the top floor -- how those X5s knew that I don't know, but that's where they went. The file cabinets were locked, but I guess their genes contained pickpocket skills because they were in those files within minutes.   
  
Lydecker smiled, obviously pleased. He and I were watching the X5s' progress from the control room, also on the 6th floor, via the surveillance systems.   
  
X5-599 was leading the group. He split them up to find the X1's file faster. In less the a minute X5-656 had the file.   
"X1-547. Admitted to infirmary for multiple injuries. Cause: attacked by X2s while returning to base from a mission." X5-656 read.   
"The X2s attacked him?" X5-734 asked.   
"That's what it says."   
"So our mystery is the X2s." Stated X5-452.   
  
"She's a quick one." I heard Lydecker mumble. I glanced at him. I was surprised to hear her talk how she just had. She had a voice. It was good to hear the X5s talk like real people.   
  
"We never heard about the X2s." X5-656 replied.   
"Exactly, something must have happened to them," answered X5-452.   
"Right, okay, what's next on the list?" X5-599 asked.   
"Yellow Eyes."   
"The Nomlies." All eyes turned to X5-493 when he spoke.   
"Okay, to the basement. Move out." Ordered X5-599.   
They had only been down to the basement once. Marching behind Lydecker, they had gone right past the four X2s down there -- and had been frightened by them.   
  
X2-723 jumped at them from behind his cell's barred door. The X5s tried not to jump in fright.   
"She wants you too!" He snarled at them, "Go to her! To the forest. Escape from here!" Lydecker frowned.   
"The Nomly, he has yellow eyes." X5-493 said. He seemed almost fascinated.   
"Right. He's also crazy. Lets move out." At that, they ran, in perfect formation as always, out of the basement. Next, and last, on their list was 'Blood stains' Lydecker didn't even know where those were. They tried Sector 9 first -- but that place, with its glaring white lights and stainless steel equipment, was perfectly sterilized. They then tried the sparring rooms and training areas -- still nothing. They went to Sector 7 into the rooms where information had been tortured out of people. Still nothing. They were running out of time. They gathered in Block 12 to talk the mystery through.   
"Okay, we know the X2s went crazy, and that they attacked that X1."   
"Right, and all the serial numbers we found date back to around that time."   
"So they must have attacked other people too, and broken a lot of equipment in the process."   
"But there are only four X2s still at Manticore."   
"Maybe they went somewhere else."   
"Is there anywhere else?" Only silence was the response.   
"I think we're supposed to find out what happened to the other X2s."   
"They would've shot them -- killed them. What else is there to do with them? They wouldn't allow psychotic soldiers to live."   
"So those stains we're looking for must be where they were killed."   
They were all quiet in thought for a moment.   
"Our lesson yesterday, on assassination, said that the easiest way to execute someone in while the person is asleep. That way there won't be a struggle."   
"But we only have access to Block 12..." The voice trailed off. They all looked at each other for a moment. X5-599 gave some hand signals. They split up and began searching their own block.   
"Over here." X5-656 said. They all gathered in the back corner.   
"And here," X5-493 said. He was along the west wall.   
  
Lydecker got up and went to them. I continued to watch on the monitor.   
"Good work, soldiers, you've solved the mystery of the X2s within the time. They did implode, they did attack people, and we had no choice but to terminate. That's what happens to soldiers who disobey Manticore." I grinned as I realized the double message. I went back to my musings about the X5s talking. They talked to each other like normal brothers and sisters would. So much more relaxed then how they were on the training field or elsewhere. My thoughts returned to Lydecker and his double message, I should've seen that one coming. Well, now they know. I was pretty impressed with how well those kids had done.   
  



	6. Poe's Raven

Poe's Raven:   
  
With spring came more training runs outside. The X5s were being pushed to the limit, both physically and mentally. They were also learning how to handle the new weaponry that had been shipped in. The X5s had been training with the new equipment for not quite a week.   
  
I woke up, a little bit later then usual, to the sound of frenzied orders being given -- I glanced at the TV monitor in the next room. It happened to be tuned to the infirmary's area. Doctors were working on a little soldier -- shocking his heart and giving him CPR. Lydecker was storming around, I could hear him all the way from the Control Center, yelling.   
"Who sent those kids out this morning?! That run was supposed to be under my supervision this afternoon!"   
Getting up, I walked to the outer door of my office. I could see through the hallway and out one of the huge old windows to the grounds below. The X5s were there, lined up, apparently being ripped into by a TAC leader. One of my workers walked over to me, and looked out as well.   
"What happened?" I asked.   
"I'm not sure. Heard somethin' about those kids going out, somethin' spooked 'em. One got shot."   
"Some cocky idiot took them out with those new air rifles," Lydecker's voice suddenly cut in, "They were spooked by a crow, a damn crow. One of the kids took a shot at the bird, only those rifles don't aim like what they're used to, and one of the kids was hit. I don't think he'll make it..." It seemed telling the story helped Lydecker calm a bit, I nodded and said "Very sorry to hear that, sir."   
"Right," the gruff tone was back, "Now, I need you to keep people in check today, Jones, watch the details!" And he walked off, hurriedly as always.   
  
The X5s spent the rest of the day in the Pych Unit. Being badgered and brainwashed and everything you can imagine.. Made to "suck it up, soldier" and "buck up" I'm sure. The Pych Unit was an interesting place -- they did plenty of brainwashing in there, but even though it sounds harsh, they taught those kids how to handle any situation thrown their way. They taught them how to keep themselves in check, keep their cool, in order to get the job done, and survive.   
  
I was standing in the shadows the evening sun made through the old windows when the X5 group was finally marched out the Pych. Their expressions were hardened, but clear..   
  
That night I slept to fitful dreams about the yellow, almond-eyed legend. She was laughing, overjoyed that she'd gotten 'another one.' She hadn't visited my dreams in a long time, not since the X2s. I sure hoped she wasn't a sign of bad things to come for those X5s. I woke at about three in the morning. I couldn't get back to sleep, so I went to my office. Out of curiosity, I flipped to the camera in Block 12 -- to check and see how the kids were doing. Most were sleeping, but two beds were empty. The door to the small,   
attached sparring room was open slightly. I switched cameras.   
  
Two X5s were sparring. The padded walls and floor made their landings soft, their movements look effortless. I couldn't make out who they were. It was pretty awesome to watch any of the X series fight -- they could move faster then a human eye could see, and these two were no exception. I finally recognized X5-452, but the other one I didn't know; slightly smaller with dark hair -- I'd seen her and X5-452 together a lot, though.   
  
The sparring ended as X5-452 flipped her opponent onto her back. She then helped her up and they stood, smiling softly at each other. They exchanged was looked to be their own personal secret handshake. As they did so, I caught a look of sorrow pass quickly by on their faces.   
  
Another little soldier slipped quietly into the room. Before I had even registered that, X5-599 was pinned against the wall. I could tell they were talking, well, almost yelling. I flipped the microphone on.   
  
"... wasn't supposed to happen!"   
"No, but it did." X5-452 snapped.   
"And why are you angry with me then?"   
"Because. You're the CO. It's your job to see that that sort of situation doesn't happen."   
"Don't you think I know that by now! Don't you think I feel as bad --   
no, worse -- than you?!" X5-599 snapped back.   
"Prove it," came her calm, defiant challenge.   
"You want to take me on, Maxie? Fine," was the hot, but controlled reply from X5-599.   
  
They split into fighting stances, locked in a staring contest. The other girl ran in between them, as if to stop them.   
"Jondy, get out of the way." X5-599 growled an order.   
"No, Zack. I don't want you two hurting each other. We're in enough trouble already." Instead of replying, X5-599 turned and in one smooth movement, flipped the girl into one of the padded walls. She glared at him, but didn't try to get in the way again.   
  
X5-452 took advantage of the momentary distraction: she leapt into the air and flew at X5-599. Caught off guard, he turned to jump back at her, but was knocked backwards. Instead of falling, he dropped and rolled underneath the next flying attack, spun, and caught her foot as it came up to kick. He tried to punch, she blocked, twisting to get her foot free. X5-599 jumped up - both feet connected with her chest - she flew into a nearby wall.   
  
'Yikes!' I thought, 'If that isn't a pissed off, I'm-gonna-kick-your-a$$-now look on her face, then I've never seen one!'   
  
X5-452 ran - but not at X5-599 - at a wall. Running up the wall, her feet connected with the ceiling and she flipped over - nailing X5-599 in the side as he turned to meet her. More punches, more blocks, more kicks, more blocks.   
  
I picked up the phone and dialed Lydecker's direct line. A groggy "Hello?"   
"Sir, come to my office -- you'll want to see this."   
  
They were still in hand-to-hand combat. These two were really pissed off -- and taking it out on each other. Lydecker arrived a minute later and peered over my shoulder. X5-599 went for another flying kick move, X5-452 evaded with a back flip and handspring. The two landed about 6 feet apart, in defensive stances and glaring.   
  
"Had enough yet, Zack?"   
"You want more, little sister? Come and get it."   
  
As if perfectly timed, they both flew at each other simultaneously. X5-599 got the upper hand for a moment, knocking X5-452 onto her back. She rolled away from his landing, bouncing up and back flipping to get behind him. She kicked his back before he could turn and he flew into a wall. Another display of running up walls, flips, hand-to-hand combat, and acrobatics followed.   
  
Lydecker let out a low whistle, "They don't spar like that when I'm around."   
"They're quite awesome to watch, sir," I said. I noticed a movement, and pointed to the screen. The other little girl, whom I'd all but forgotten about, quietly snuck out of the room. A moment later, she returned with X5-656 and X5-493.   
  
"Max! Zack! Stop!" X5-656 yelled. The two sparring soldiers paused, though still locked in hand-to-hand combative stances. X5-656 and X5-493 ran over and pulled the two apart, the other girl helping X5-656.   
"Stop it right now, you two."   
"It's not either of your faults that he's gone." The two little   
fighters just glared.   
"Come on, please? You know what they'll do to us if they know you've been fighting." X5-599 took a breath at that.   
"Look Max, they're right. It's not your fault, it's not my fault. We just have to do what they told us to, suck it up and move on. Like good soldiers do." X5-452 relaxed a little.   
"I know. But we lost a brother today. Why can't we feel even slightly sad?" She asked.   
"I don't know, Maxie. I'm sorry. But we just have to buck up, and go on, like they taught us."   
"Right." X5-452 responded, now completely dropping the defensive stance, but it looked to me like there was still a slightly defiant look in her eye. X5-656 nodded to X5-493, and they released the other two.   
  
"You okay, baby sister?"   
"Yeah," with a slight, but sad smile, "Thanks, Tinga, Jondy." The five of them walked quietly out of the sparring room.   
  
I let out a breath and looked up at Lydecker. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at me,   
"They've named each other. How very interesting." With that, he left the room.   
  



	7. Red Balloon

Red Balloon:   
  
I was overseeing some outdoor work one afternoon, about a week later. I was thinking over my time here, it'd been what, 15 years now? I was glad I'd stayed on, though. I enjoyed my work. The phrase "learn something new every day" certainly applied at Manticore more then any other place I'd ever been!   
  
Some of the older trees needed trimming, and I was seeing to that when I saw the X5 group. They were standing at attention for Lydecker. He was in X5-599's face about something -- I moved closer.   
  
"Tell me soldier -- why did you kids name each other?"   
"It just...happened, sir."   
"Want to tell me how?"   
"I don't know, sir. It just happened."   
"Don't repeat yourself! It shows weakness," Lydecker snapped, "And why wasn't I filled in on your names?"   
"We thought you would disapprove, sir." X5-599 was standing at attention in front of the group -- his face was blank, staring behind Lydecker. The rest of the group seemed frozen in place.   
"And what am I to do with you now, soldier?" Lydecker growled in his ear.   
"That is not for me to speculate, sir." A learned response if I'd ever heard one.   
"You're damn right it's not." Lydecker passed in front of them.   
"Tell me your names," he ordered. "Oldest," his eyes swept down the line, "to youngest." His gaze rested on X5-452.   
No response. Lydecker raised his eyebrows in a 'well?' glance at X5-599.   
"Zack, sir."   
"Tinga."   
"Eva." They continued through more,   
"Ben."   
"Jace." There were a few more I couldn't hear very well,   
"Zane."   
"Brin."   
"Jack." On down the line to,   
"Syl."   
"Krit." On through the whole group, till finally, the last two:   
"Jondy."   
"Max." The usual, calm, controlled expression on her face.   
Lydecker's glare swept over all of them -- you could almost see his mind working to find a solution.   
"Very well, then. 8 laps around the perimeter, then report back to TAC leaders for test runs and a live ordinance drill. Go!"   
  
They took off running. Eight laps, that was somewhere between 16 and 20 miles. Whoa. The amazing part was that they pulled up 45 minutes later, winded, but not exhausted. I was still outside tending the property -- I had stayed to catch glimpses of them running by. They stuck together in a tight little pack, not letting anyone fall behind. The TAC leaders swept in, giving orders and handing each X5 an air rifle to begin the test runs.   
"Pair off. There are 21 targets on the property. Find them, tag them, and return. Now GO! GO! GO!" A TAC leader yelled, in proper drill sergeant fashion.   
  
X5-599 and X5-452 were paired together. I watched them run over a ridge and disappear. I walked to the top of a hill so I could watch a bit. At times you could see no one. The forest looked empty. But then, out of nowhere, a little soldier would appear -- and then promptly disappear back into the brush.   
  
A glimmer of red caught my eye -- I looked up. A big red balloon was floating on the breeze -- I hadn't seen one of those in years! How the hell did that get here! I wasn't the only one who saw it. The X5, more in a group now, were crawling on the ground in the underbrush. X5-452 stood up and pointed to the balloon. She and the others looked at each other, curious. They'd obviously never seen a balloon before. For a moment, a glimmer of the little kids the really were showed through.   
"Where'd it come from, Zack?"   
"I don't know Max -- somewhere, not here."   
"But where? All we know is here."   
X5-599 glanced at his little sister, "I don't know Maxie, another world, maybe." With that, he climbed up a tree to grab a hold of the string. The other X5s gathered close around, touching the balloon as he brought it down. Sharp yells interrupted:   
"Group! You will give me that contraband or we will head to the training area!" Instead of listening, X5-599 retaliated, kicking the guard unconscious. I saw X5-452 glance up, and I tried to see what she was looking at. Lydecker was glaring at them. The little soldiers glanced at each other quickly. A few hand signals were exchanged. Then, they all promptly vanished back into the brush from which they'd come. The red balloon rose up higher on the wind and popped on the branches of the trees.   
  



	8. Flying High

Flying High:   
  
Perhaps it was the red balloon flying high, or maybe the eagle that was flying around the other day, but for some reason Lydecker locked onto the idea of teaching the X5s about flying. He was getting a lot of resistance from TAC leader, who didn't seem to think they were ready, and from some other unknown force behind Manticore -- funders would be my guess.   
"Sir, you're three years ahead of schedule, we didn't take X3 or X4 up until they were 9."   
"We're not dealing with X3 or X4. This is X5. I want them up in the air. I'm not saying we'll teach them how to fly, but I want them up. Now, get it set up. That's an order."   
  
They went up on their first helicopter ride a week later. Three black   
helicopters landed on the roof of Manticore early in the morning. The X5s were split into three groups and loaded up. Lydecker and three TAC leaders accompanied them. I watched them fly off that morning from a window in the west hall. It had to be kinda scary flying for the first time. That wasn't my only concern though; X5 had never even seen the outside world, now they would fly above it. They would know that the 'other world' where the red balloon came from did exist -- and that it certainly didn't look like Manticore.   
  
They went up three times that week, and three more times the next. I don't know what they learned up there; Lydecker and his TAC leaders were probably working in a lesson on surveillance and spying, or maybe transportation over that kind of terrain. After all, what better way to get through mountains then to fly over them! Lydecker must trust them enough, or trust his authority enough, to let those kids see the area around them.   
  
The third week, the X5s were strapped in flying gear. Not only that, they had parachutes strapped to their backs. They hadn't allowed X3 to jump until they were 10, and I wondered why Lydecker was pushing this program. I bumped into Lydecker that morning, before they took off. Even he was strapping on a parachute!   
"Jumping with them sir?"   
"Yes Jones. I'm starting to get old for this, but I'm not letting those kids out of my sight."   
"They've never been outside the perimeter fence, right?"   
"No, they haven't. Which is why I'm jumping, and why I'm taking extra guards with me, keep those kids in line just in case. Though, in reality, they don't know any other system except to follow orders. And, they don't know there isn't another fence just a few miles off."   
"Well, good luck sir, enjoy the jump." With that, Lydecker strode   
purposefully off to the helicopter.   
  
I figured they'd jump out over a small field in a valley nearby. That was the only safe place to jump up here, and the only spot a helicopter could land for miles. I wondered what it would be like to jump and parachute to the group; the feeling of the wind rushing past, your eyes tearing, and your body in free fall.   
  
They all returned safely -- thank god all the parachutes worked! The kids had their same, neutral expressions, though I caught that exhilarated feeling as they marched by. Lydecker looked at them with pride in his eyes. They must've done good.   
  
"Don't you get it Max, there is no other fence, I scanned the horizon on every flight up, there's nothing."   
"But Zack, how can we be sure? Besides, they'd find us."   
"But, Max, didn't you see it. It was beautiful. The other world. It was... so different."   
"I know."   
I was watching these two X5s -- they were the only ones awake, sitting   
together on a cot. I thought for a moment about telling Lydecker about their conversation, but laughed that thought away. Why not let them dream? It's not like they could get away, even if they tried.  
  



	9. Playing Favorites

Playing Favorites:   
  
X5-452's nighttime wanderings brought her to the infirmary one night. On a normal night, that wouldn't have been a problem, except this time two X3s were there, sick. They had just returned from a mission -- and had brought back a virus. X5-452 promptly fell ill with the fever.   
  
I decided to pay her a visit on her second night in the infirmary. However, before I could enter, I saw Lydecker. I was surprised to see him there, but I knew better than to intrude. I couldn't help but hear a little bit.   
  
"I shouldn't be here, Max, should never show favoritism..." he sounded tired, "...I wish there was a way to keep you away from what they do to you kids, but there's only one way, and I can't do that. Besides, they're making tremendous progress with the research on you kids." He mumbled out the last sentence.   
  
Max didn't seem to comprehend him -- she looked at him as if barely aware, or half asleep. She still looked pretty sick. For some very odd reason, an image popped into my head: Max as a 20-year-old in the same situation. She would say something like "Is this some new form of torture? Lock people up and babble at them?" I almost laughed. But the real, barely 8-year-old Max wouldn't dare talk back like that, and was very sick. I left the two of them alone. Lydecker stayed with her all that night and part of the next. She re-joined her group at the end of the week.   
  



	10. Clad in Blue

Clad in Blue:   
  
Thinking of Max in the infirmary reminded me of another X5 who wasn't 100% right. A month or so before X5-452 had fallen ill, I had been checking in on the X5 group at about midnight. The image that came up on my TV monitor wasn't what I'd expected. Most of them were sleeping, but a few were gathered around a cot. I couldn't see too well, but it looked like the boy on the cot was having fitful dreams or something that were causing him to tremble.   
  
The other three X5s who were awake were speaking, so I flipped on the mike to listen in.   
"What do we do?" asked X5-452   
"They see him like this, you know what'll happen." Replied X5-599.   
"They'll send him to the Nomlies." X5-493 chipped in.   
  
Something wasn't right. I stood up, deciding to go check on things. Somehow, as I was rising to leave, my gaze rested on an old card of the Mother Mary. My mother had given me that card years ago. I really wasn't much for religion, but something was telling me to take it with me. I pocketed the card and hurried off.   
  
To give those kids a little more sense of security, and just in case someone else was watching through the cameras, I took a quick detour past the janitorial closet. I donned the typical, all-blue uniform and dragged the mop and bucket along with me.   
  
I opened the door to Block 12 quietly and stepped inside. They were all in their cots; "sleeping", I'm sure. I pretended to unlock a closet, as if to start to clean; funny how they didn't wonder what I was doing in there at that hour. I then proceeded to "accidentally" notice the trembling boy. I walked over to him. Again, something inside reminded me about the card I'd pocketed earlier. I walked up to the cot, took out the card and put in between his hands. Amazingly, his trembling stopped. His eyes opened and he looked at the card.   
"Pray to her, she'll protect you." Were my only words. I slowly exited the room, mop bucket in tow. The door clicked shut, and I paused, listening for the sound I knew I would hear in a moment. The scamper of little, quiet feet and whispered voices came to my ears.   
"What'd he give you?" Asked X5-493.   
"You can see her heart."   
"She's beautiful."   
"The Blue Lady, who is she?" X5-452 sounded curious, but wary.   
"She's watching over us." I smiled to myself. I guess X5-493 had found religion.   
  
I leaned back against the wall and shut my eyes. The sigh I was about to release was cut short, for the image behind my eyes was one of yellow, glowing almond eyes, laughing mockingly.   
  



	11. Private Conversations

Private Conversations:  
  
  
Max had come to see me the night after I had given her brother the card. She  
didn't stay long; she never did. Just long enough for me to understand that  
Jack was alright and that Ben seem fairly fascinated with the "Blue Lady" as  
she put it. She was starting to talk to me a little more, still very cautious  
and not open, but it seemed like she was starting to trust me just a little  
more. Maybe I was just dreaming it. I was just glad to hear her voice.   
  
  
That late night visit was the last I'd seen her since she'd gotten sick -- and  
now she was recovered and back with her group, training as always.  
  
  
Late summer was down time for me and my crew -- a rest before the busy season:  
getting the property ready for winter. Yup, the fall of 2008 promised to be  
full of work for my people and me.   
  
  
Lydecker was sitting with one of the doctors, Adriana I believe her name was.  
I had walked into the mess hall to grab a cup of coffee and noticed the two  
sitting and chatting. Adriana had come in back when X3 was developing, and if  
I remember correctly, she mostly treated injuries.   
  
  
"Come on, Deck. Let me step it up a bit."  
"I don't know, Adriana..." She cut his rebuttal off.  
"Look, we've already leaned so much from our research -- why not move it  
along?"  
"Adriana, these experiments are much more invasive. Of the hundreds of  
experiments we've done, those kids haven't realized it once. But this... this  
could be different."  
"I know, I know. But osteo-regeneration is a field worth looking into. It's  
lacking research and needs more. We've got the perfect opportunity here.   
Think of Manticore, the prestige it would receive with what we would learn!"  
  
  
Ahh, she'd hit the button with Lydecker on that one. Whatever kind of new  
experiment she was pushing would mostly likely happen now. As I walked out  
with my warm cup of coffee I wondered what those kids would think of this new  
development...  
  



	12. Shadows

Shadows:  
  
  
Lydecker was in his office. I tapped on the open door, and he motioned me in.  
I waited quietly as he finished his phone conversation.  
  
  
"Yes. Right. Oh, and Sanderberg, one last thing, get me a convict off of  
death row." Slight pause, then "I don't care how, just get me one!" He hung  
up abruptly.   
"Yes, Jones?" He asked, looking up at me.  
"Sir, I have the estimates for repairs needed to winterize the building.   
Supposed to be a tough one, this winter of '08."  
"Thank you. I'll look them over and get them approved and back to you by  
tomorrow -- then we can get started."  
I nodded a 'thank you' and walked back to my office. I had about fifteen  
minutes to spare so I went and lay down. I never meant to fall asleep, and  
now I sure wish I hadn't.  
  
  
My dreams brought me to a familiar place -- the forest. Only this time, it  
was way back before Manticore had ever been an idea in someone's mind. A  
young man was walking along, curiously. Suddenly he tensed. Out of nowhere a  
huge mountain lion leapt onto his back, knocking him down. The girl, the  
legend, emerged from the forest. The lion tore at the man -- he was dead  
before he could even struggle. The girl turned and those fierce yellow eyes  
connected with mine.  
  
  
I awoke with a start. I had recognized the scene from the one I'd always  
imagined whenever told the legend by the locals. But that man had lived, and  
the one in my dream had not. A cold shiver ran down my spine.  
  



	13. Take Your Chances

Take Your Chances:  
  
  
"Hey, Jones," I glanced up, "there's a guy here, says he has a delivery for  
Mr. Lydecker. Figured since you're in charge of what comes in and outta here,  
I should talk to you."  
"Thanks, Tom, I'll see to it."  
"No problem, dude's at the main entrance."  
  
  
It wasn't exactly your run-of-the-mill delivery. I signed not a few papers  
and release forms and was finally handed a set of keys and a slightly sedated,  
chained man was brought to me. There were two soldiers nearby, and I motioned  
for them to take him away. They put him in a holding cell in the basement. I  
went to see Lydecker.  
  
  
"Sir, your death row convict is here." Lydecker glanced up at me quickly.  
"Excellent. See to it he has a good meal -- he'll need all his strength for  
tomorrow, and no more sedatives, either."  
"Yes, sir," and I walked off to see to my orders.  
  
  
The next morning I was under orders to have the convict brought to the back  
entrance of Manticore, by the training grounds. Two soldiers escorted him and  
I led the way.  
  
  
  
"Unchain him." Lydecker ordered, once we were outside. He continued to the  
convict:  
"This is a military training facility. The lesson for today is capture. I  
need you to evade capture. If you can make it to the perimeter fence, you'll  
be a free man, no questions asked." That caught the convict's attention. As  
it should -- sounded like a deal to me. Then I figured out who he was evading  
and the deal wasn't much anymore...  
"Do you understand?" Lydecker asked. The man nodded. Lydecker backed away  
-- towards the door. A slight nod to a soldier by the door was given. The  
soldier opened the door and the X5s came streaming out, a river of gray.   
Their faces were expressionless, but their eyes held a small glitter. Like  
water that looked calm, but contained deadly currents underneath.   
  
  
Lydecker nodded to me. The two soldiers and I backed away from the convict.  
"You know what the rules are, don't you?" Lydecker asked.  
"I gotta get to the perimeter fence." Was the answer.  
"Succeed; you're a free man. If you fail, then it's back to death row." With  
that Lydecker handed him a knife and a gun. Then, noticing the convict's  
skeptical glance at the seemingly little X5s, warned;  
"Don't underestimate them." With that, the convict ran off towards the  
fence.  
  
  
It was . . . chilling to look at the X5s then. They were calm; too calm.   
Yet, a tide of eagerness rose in them.  
  
  
"5 . . . 4 . . . "  
  
  
They looked like a well-trained pack of hunting dogs . . .   
  
  
"3 . . . 2 . . . "  
  
  
. . . waiting to be sent out by their master.  
  
  
"1. Go."  
  
  
In calm, fluid, yet quick movements, they started out after the convict. Not  
the explosion of energy I'd expected, but I guess that was how they were  
trained to be -- always calm and collected.   
  
  
'That convict doesn't stand a chance...' I thought to myself as I walked back  
inside.  
  
  



	14. A Scare for Command

A Scare for Command:   
  
  
Twenty minutes after the X5s had been sent out after the convict, I was  
walking down one of the outer hallways, heading away from Sector 7. I heard  
the bark of a TAC leader.  
  
  
"Stand aside!" In laymen's terms, that meant 'move now or you will be marched  
over flat as a pancake!' The closest safe spot was one of the huge old  
windowsills. With some difficulty, I hoisted myself up to sit while they  
passed.  
  
  
What I witnessed will be etched into my memory forever. I cannot even begin  
to describe the horror one feels when you see eight- and nine-year-old kids  
marching past with blood around their mouths, on their hands, and covering  
their clothes. It is even harder to describe the savage, killer-instinct,  
almost joyful gleam that rested in the eyes of those X5s.  
  
  
I sat in that windowsill for a while, even after the last X5 had disappeared  
into the Psych Unit. For the second time in their lives, the X5s would spend  
the rest of the day in Psych -- going through who knows what..  
  
  
A sudden burst of activity snapped me out of my shock. Nurses and technicians  
were bringing water basins, towels, and clean government-issued gowns to the  
kids. You could hear Lydecker's voice the moment he stepped onto that floor  
-- yelling orders and causing the general frenzied activity that he amazingly  
kept control over. This electric atmosphere reminded me of back when the X2s  
had imploded. 'God, I hope that doesn't happen to this group,' I thought as I  
slipped carefully out of the window to find Lydecker.  
  
  
"They killed him, didn't they, sir?" I asked, just to confirm.  
"They didn't just kill him, Jones, they ripped him apart." He growled the low  
reply and marched off. Those kids had even scared Lydecker that day. It hit  
me then, square in the forehead, that the real mission of Manticore -- which I  
had been avoiding 'till now -- was not to make an advanced soldier, it was to  
breed killing machines. A human form to which killing was a natural as  
breathing.   
  
  
As it turned out, the X5s were not reprimanded for killing the convict. After  
all, how can you punish a behavior that is second nature? For not following  
orders and bringing him back alive, yes, they were reprimanded, but not for  
killing him. Those kids had been analyzed and tested in the Psych Unit for two  
whole days -- checking to make sure that none of them had the psychosis of the  
X2s. What a nightmare that would've been . . .  
  



	15. Escape and Evade

Escape and Evade:  
  
  
  
A few weeks later I was helping to set up yet another escape and evade  
exercise in the forest. A few of the big old trees had started to change color -- the first signs of fall approaching. I had always loved this time of year.  
  
  
If I hadn't helped to set up most the obstacles out there I would never have been able to see them. There were all sorts of barricades, traps, dead ends, everything imaginable to make things more difficult for those kids. And every single one of them was camouflaged so well that the normal human would have a great deal of difficulty seeing them. But for that matter, I could hardly ever see those kids when I watched -- they were just plain too good at this  
game!  
  
  
My favorite spot to watch these training runs (though it was a rare occasion that I had time) was up on a little hill, where there was a big tree with a low branch -- the perfect place for me to hoist myself up and watch. I was just climbing up to my spot when I heard Lydecker's voice on the wind:   
"This will be their last run outside for the winter."  
"Sir?" a questioning reply.  
"You heard me. The doctors want more test results -- they'll be in classroom and on the indoor courses for the rest of the year." A very matter-of-fact tone.  
"Is that wise, sir? We still have a good month before conditions worsen." 'Not wise to question...' I thought to myself.  
"My orders stand, soldier." 'Ha -- I was right!' I thought, hearing the steel core in his voice. I could picture the glare that had come onto his face. He continued:  
"Now, I want this to be difficult. Make this run tough. Very tough. No blank shots, no support, no breaks, no teams. Lets see what they do when pushed." His tone dared the TAC leader to question him.  
"Yes, sir."  
  
  
'Wonder how many will come back injured this time...' I mused. I wouldn't think about the other possibility. I knew the X5s would be 'in captivity' at the moment, spread out over the area in remote spots. I knew one of them was tied up in a cage, another was buried in a steel box. As for the rest, well, imagination should do the trick. Their mission was to escape whatever sort of captivity they were in and make it back to base without being followed. This, of course, meant evading the obstacles and traps, not to mention the miniature army of soldiers Lydecker always deployed.. 'They weren't kidding naming this Escape and Evade.' Another slight smile crossed my face.  
  
  
Lydecker's voice came again over the slight breeze; he sounded closer. This time he was speaking into his trusty old walkie-talkie.   
"All teams. Begin the exercise."  
"Roger that."  
  
  
Nothing happened for the first few minutes. Well, nothing that I could see or pick up on. I could only imagine how those kids were getting out of their captivity. The first signs of activity came northwest of my position: gunfire, then a cloud of smoke. I heard more firing from the southwest. A cloud of smoke rose from the center. Then things quieted.   
  
  
Lydecker was easy to spot in his black leather jacket. He stepped into the clearing that surrounded my tree.  
"Sir!" I called out to him softly. His head jerked quickly in my direction. He saw me and walked over, swinging himself up onto the branch next to me.  
"Nice spot you've got here, Jones -- you can see pretty much everything." I nodded.  
  
  
There was a rustling in the brush about 50 yards off to the west.  
"X5-493." Lydecker whispered, indicating in his direction. I don't know how he knew that -- I certainly couldn't see the little soldier.. Lydecker made a quick hand signal. Another rustle, then silence.  
"What'd you tell him?"  
"Only that I was just observing and to keep moving. He's got X5-656 with him. They meet up fast." From his tone I could tell he was slightly impressed.  
  
  
Another round of gunfire, this time from the northeast. I heard the snap of a young tree falling; some soldier had triggered one of the traps. Lydecker jerked his head east as more shots were heard, and he frowned.  
"That's X5-452's area," he said under his breath.  
  
  
Suddenly, it seemed like there was gunfire and smoke coming from everywhere. Small explosions burst and branches fell. The smoke blocked our vision and the shots rang in our ears. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. Silence. The smoke slowly drifted away on the breeze.   
  
  
Lydecker looked sharply left. I could barely make out the sound of another rustling in the brush, this time only 20 meters from us. I could see Lydecker strain to see who was there. Personally, I couldn't see a damn thing -- whoever was there was way too good at concealing their self. Opposite that rustling, four regular soldiers stepped out. They were part of the 'opposition' the X5s were evading. They had also picked up on the rustling. One looked up and saw Lydecker and myself; Lydecker gave him the same hand signal he'd given X5-493. The four soldiers all trained their focus on the target.  
  
  
"Whichever kid is in there, they'd better hustle and hustle fast if they're going to make it back," Lydecker stated, glancing back at the brush, "because if they don't, those boys over there will get them for sure." I crinkled my forehead; that didn't sound too good for the X5 in there.  
  
  
A speeding blur of what appeared to be human form suddenly burst into the clearing, surprising the four soldiers, not to mention myself!  
"What is she thinking! She'll get herself re-captured, or worse, shot doing that!" I glanced at Lydecker as he growled those words under his breath.   
"She can't take those four out?" Lydecker raised an eyebrow at my question.  
"Of course she can, she has the ability -- she's just never had the opportunity to even try. Besides, it's a risk to let them know who they can overpower."   
  
  
The 'she' we were talking about had stopped moving. She had knocked all the guns away in her surprise entrance and was now standing in a defensive stance in the middle of the four soldiers, daring them to fight. I recognized her now.  
"X5-452 certainly is a brave one," I mentioned. Lydecker just nodded,  
watching intently.  
  
  
Two soldiers attacked her at once. She jumped straight up, above their heads, letting them fall into each other. She landed, kicking another in the chest on her way down -- he flew back. The fourth soldier now joined the fight. The hand-to-hand combat lasted about five seconds. Damn, that girl had moves.  
  
  
I watched, awed, as she ducked under punches, leapt over kicks, flipped, twisted, and rolled away from every attack, while her own punches and kicks made their marks. She hadn't even broken a sweat, from what I could see. She flipped one soldier over her back, using his body to knock another away. Pausing for a split second, I swear I saw a slight grin in her face. 'She's enjoying this' I thought to myself. Her final move -- she ran up the trunk of another nearby tree and back flipped over the last conscious soldier, landing behind him and executing a blow to the head. She stilled, surveying her handiwork, the neutral expression back on her face.   
  
  
She sensed something; a heart beat perhaps, and dropped into a crouch, eyes up and intense. A small smile and her body relaxed, slightly. X5-734 appeared out of the brush, joining X5-452. They smiled, exchanged a few hand signals and promptly melted back into the brush from which they had come.   
  
  
As it turned out, X5-452 and X5-734 were the first ones back, followed closely by X5-599. Within five minutes, they had all returned. Amazingly, only two were injured, and even they had managed to evade re-capture. 'Pretty impressive skill set' I thought, 'interesting how this was supposed to be the toughest E&E and those kids did better than they've ever done.' Lydecker must have noticed my expression as that thought crossed my mind;  
"They rose to that challenge with flying colors." I nodded at the understatement, while thinking 'I wonder if they'll ever get to use those skills for real...'  
  



	16. The Blue People

The Blue People:   
  
  
I found out what Dr. Adriana had been pushing with Lydecker about a week after the final E&E run. She was conducting experiments on osteo-regeneration -- which included procedures like breaking the arms and legs of the X5s.   
  
I started noticing the glaring white casts appear sporadically on the X5s in mid-September. By October 1st, 2008, they all had some sort of cast. Amazingly enough, they seemed to accept this experiment just as they had accepted the others; it was just another aspect of Manticore life. But then again, my guess would that they just didn't know what was going on.   
  
It was another late night for me. Building repairs and winter preparations were just wrapping up, which meant I was buried in a pile of paper work. Trust me, anyone would jump if a little nine-year-old popped up beside you from out of nowhere!   
  
"Hey, Max." I said, once my heart rate had returned to normal. She just looked at me, not quite ready to start talking yet.   
"You've gotta stop sneaking up on me -- I'll have a heart attack." Her eyes widened, she must've taken me seriously.   
"No, don't worry Max, I didn't mean I really would." Sometimes I wondered what these kids thought of 'real' people.   
"So, who's your friend?" I indicated to the slightly smaller girl next to her. 'Come on, talk to me Max.' I pleaded in my head.   
"This is Jondy." A quiet reply, but a reply. I was glad, though; she had finally started trusting me enough to speak more freely. The littler girl smiled slightly. I noticed then that they both had casts on. Max's came up to her knee and Jondy's went to her elbow.   
"What happened? You two up late again sparring and break each other's bones?" I teased lightly, forgetting again that they didn't understand teasing. I just wanted a little more info, to get the real story. Both their eyes widened, their bodies tensed. It looked like they were about to bolt. 'Please, don't run. I only just got you to talk to me,' I thought. I tried to make a calming gesture and keep my expression neutral. Max finally ventured a response.   
"They broke our bones?" She was evidently not expecting that one.   
"Well, yes. That's why you're wearing the cast -- so the bones heal   
correctly." Jondy and Max looked at each other, eyes still wide. I ventured another question, hoping they would stay and answer.   
"What happened, exactly?"   
"We don't really know," Jondy piped up -- she glanced at Max, the two seemed to come to some sort of mental understanding, or agreement. For whatever reason, they continued the story:   
"They took us to Sector 9, strapped us to the table."   
"They put a needle into my arm and after that I couldn't feel anything."   
"Wait, who's they?" I broke in.   
"The Blue People" they both said, simultaneously.   
"And who are the Blue People?" I asked, a confused expression on my face I'm sure. The girls exchanged another glance.   
"They're the people in the blue-white, full body suits in the helmets with the blue visors over their eyes -- in Sector 9." Max explained this in a tone that asked 'shouldn't you know that?' I just nodded, slowly.   
"They only ever appear when we're strapped to the table. Usually it's just the doctors in the white lab coats," Jondy chimed in, as if this was common knowledge. I nodded.   
"Okay, and what did these . . . Blue People do?" Another exchanged glance. 'Can these two communicate mentally?' I wondered.   
"We don't know exactly. All we can see is their eyes thru the blue visors."   
"I felt my body jerk and saw a bloody saw being passed over me. Then I was back in Block 12 with this on my leg." I felt the blood drain from my face listening to that description. The girls exchanged a confused look. I tried to smile, I was just a little in shock -- and they were talking like this was an everyday event.   
  
Max jerked her head towards the door, Jondy tensed. They'd sensed something. Then I heard the footsteps too. As suddenly as they had appeared, now they were gone.   
  
Within four weeks, most of the casts had disappeared. By the end of six weeks, all the X5s were back to normal and back in training -- the first indoor E&E was already scheduled. Walking past Sector 9, I overheard Lydecker telling someone that, no, they could not start another series of tests -- they would have to wait until spring.   
  
  
  
Just wanted to say thanks to all who have reviewed this story! I really appreciate it! To answer some questions, the half cat/half human may or may not be real... use your imagination. ;-) And some of the details came from Max's flashbacks, but the rest I made up. Please, keep reviewing! :)  



	17. Answers

Answers:   
  
One cold December evening Lydecker paid me a visit. I was, as I often was, sitting at my desk, reading files and updating lists.   
"Evening, Jones." Lydecker said as he tapped on my door.   
"Good evening, sir." I smiled and motioned him in. He sat down.   
"How're my X5s?"   
"Let's check." I flipped on the monitor and found them in a classroom, learning about nuclear physics. They all stared straight ahead, absorbing the information. Lydecker nodded, smiling.   
"They're a good group."   
"That they are, sir."   
"Wonder how X6 and X7 will turn out..." I nodded. X6 had been born three years ago; right now they were in the preliminary planning stages for X7.   
"Will those generations be much different?" I asked.   
"Oh, X6 will be specialized in group training -- like X3, only current. But X7 will be like X5 -- clones of them, actually, but a bit more advanced. All the decisions on X7 have yet to be made." I took in this information, nodding. Nothing shocks you after working at Manticore for as long as I had.   
"But that's not what I came to talk to you about, Jones." I looked up and caught Lydecker's eye, he continued;   
"Do you remember way back in the beginning, you asked 'why you, sir?' and I told you that would have to wait?" I nodded -- of course I remembered; I'd always wondered why Lydecker was in this. He continued.   
"Good. One more question, then I'll explain. When you first came to this site, did the locals tell you any stories about the area?"   
"Oh, plenty of them sir, you know folks and their traditions."   
"Did one of those stories stick out in your mind?"   
"Why, yes sir. The story about a young man who was attacked by a mountain lion and who then saw a girl who looked to be part feline."   
"Good. That's the one, Jones." Lydecker leaned back in his chair, obviously lost in a memory.   
"What does that story have to do with you, sir?" Lydecker started back from memory land at the question. He paused before answering;   
"Well Jones, that young man in the story, he was my great- grandfather." 'Whoa' I thought, my jaw must have dropped because Lydecker laughed a tiny laugh;   
"That's right Jones, my great-grandfather."   
"So it is true..." my voice trailed off.   
"Yes, it certainly is. When I heard that story as a boy, I knew someday I would make more, just like her. Manticore and my X5s are the realization of the dream." I nodded, but my mind was racing through all the tales, encounters, and dreams I'd had of her -- the legend. I shuddered at the memory of her sly, cunning smile and the vision of the X2s' gleaming eyes shinning behind her.   
Lydecker patted my shoulder, standing to go.   
"Now you know." He gave me a rare half smile and slipped out the door, leaving me to my mind's wanderings.  



	18. Warnings

Warnings:   
  
Another X5 was dead. He fell out of their line, seizing. I watched them drag him away and listened to the sharp "Eyes front!" yell of a TAC leader who disciplined X5-452 for watching her brother Jack being dragged away.   
I wasn't the only one who wanted to know what happened to the little soldier. The two of us watched, un-noticed by the doctors and Lydecker; I via the cameras, she via her inborn Manticore-taught ability to be silent and observe undiscovered.   
But I couldn't watch. To watch a human die is hard enough. To watch one being dissected -- especially one that was barely nine -- that was too much. I had to turn my monitor off.   
The screen flashed off. I walked to my cot to try and sleep. Bad idea. I knew either I wouldn't be able to sleep, or I would have to face her in my dreams.   
The dreams came, and so did she. The same image that had first appeared behind my eyes when I'd first heard the story of these parts. Now, more then ever, did her yellow eyes gleam brightly.   
"Don't worry, he'll be much happier with me...Free." She purred quietly.   
"What...?" I asked, thoroughly distorted and dazed by the dream world I was in.   
"I told you once they couldn't cage them in," her voice drifted over my ears like the purr of a cat who was about to pounce on dinner,   
"they'll break free soon." The world that was my dream spun at her words.   
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.   
"So you won't stop them." She hissed. I shook my head.   
"I'll have to stop..." she cut me off;   
"You'll let them go or she'll be next." The cat eyes narrowed.   
"What? Who?" The dream-scene changed -- I once again saw Jack being dragged away, trembling. A different scene; Max, in her cot -- looking at her hand. It was trembling.   
  
  



	19. Escape

Escape:   
  
February, 2009. Winter was hitting us hard. Ten degrees and lower were common and there was a ton of snow. Though, I guess that's to be expected for the mountains of Wyoming. I dunno... winter just seemed... darker that year.   
  
I should've known it was a month that would change everything.   
  
It all started early one morning on an especially cold, mid-February day. The sun was still hours from rising. X5 was called from the barracks to an early training run, about 4:00 am. They were summoned by bells and the PA -- which is what woke me. As had become my routine, I flipped to the Block 12 camera.   
  
What I saw jolted me into full alertness:   
  
Orderly as always, the X5s began filing towards the door. X5-452 suddenly collapsed onto the floor, just as her brother had a month earlier. Zack, Jondy, and Eva immediately rushed to her, the other X5s gathering behind. A couple of guards suddenly appeared, coming through the door. The first guard took one look at Max and reached for his radio. Before he had a chance to warn Lydecker, Zack took him out, along with the other guard. Two thirds of the X5 group flinched, backing away towards Block 12, obviously disturbed.   
  
But a few of them looked defiant.   
  
Hand signals. Max was up on her feet, though shaky. Eva grabbed the guard's gun and led the way. As I watched the screen I reached my hand up to hit the big alarm button, but the words "... so you won't stop them..." floated through my head: the legend's voice.   
  
Eva was leading a small group of the X5s. Jondy and Zack were on either side of Max, helping her make her way along with them. They were headed towards the back wall of the building, with the huge old windows. I had to switch surveillance cameras again to keep track of where they were headed. As the picture switched I saw a door open, a blinding bright light pointed right at the X5s to render them helpless. A familiar figure stepped out of the light: Lydecker, a hardened, determined expression on his face. Eva stood calmly, defiantly; still pointing the gun.   
  
I jumped at the shot, and watched Eva fall lifeless to the floor, her gun sliding to stop in front of Max. There was shock and disbelief on Max's face, pure hatred on Zack's. I didn't know how to react. Shocked, yes. Unnerved, yes. But scared or defiant, no. After all, it's what Lydecker had to do.   
  
Zack shot a glance back, some sort of signal. He sprang into action. Lydecker's gun went sailing across the room. They moved like lightning; I watched four of the X5s knock Lydecker's guards unconscious. Zack, Tinga, Ben, and Zane had each taken a man down. Zack gave another signal and the X5s retreated back the way they came, leaving a shocked Lydecker to stare after them. I still don't think he believed then that they would do it, and so he let them go.   
  
I reached up a second time to hit the alarm button, which I knew would bring a whole army of soldiers to stop the fleeing X5s. But again, the legend's voice beckoned me to stop, to let them go. Why I listened, I don't know.   
  
The little group of X5s made their way through the halls, to the back wall. Zack was in the lead. They paused, another hand signal, and they ran around a corner and at the huge old windows; only one held back.   
  
When the first X5 somersaulted out of that window and into the cold snow I knew Manticore would never be the same again. One of its biggest secrets was out; was free among the normal people of the world. I then finally understood what the legend's mission had been: freedom.   
  
  
THE END   
Just wanted to say THANK YOU to all who reviewed and enjoyed this story. My next story is in the making. Thanks again!  
  
Crea314  



End file.
